Lightning Melts A Frozen Heart
by pokemonlukes
Summary: Volt isn't the most social eevee that there is, but he wants to become a hero just like his dad. Another eevee named May has the same dream though. After some struggle, Volt gets to become a jolteon, while May is thrown into evolving into a Glaceon. What will happen when Volt is tracked down, and May forces him to make it up to her? Find out in this eeveelution fluff! (On hold)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: ok so this is a eeveelution story that i thought up. don't worry because i am still going to finish Teds wish and the shooting star, but i just had to make this one too. This was inspired by the story,"Why me?" by The Ultimate Spiderman. It's a story about a anti- social Jolteon and a clingy Sylveon, but mine is about an anti-social Jolteon (which is what i mainly used from, "Why me?"), and a bad-tempered Glaceon. Let me know what you guys think of this story, so without further ado, enjoy!**

**-Also, credit to The Ultimate Spiderman for inspiration. Check out his story, it's really good and i LOVE IT!**

Well, here I am. Pinned down by a teary-eyed, angry Glaceon. So, you're probably wondering,"Why is this random jolteon pinned down by that glaceon?"and ,"Who the heck even is that jolteon?" To start it off, my name is Volt. My real name is Jason, but I think Volt fits me better, don't you? I'm a 16-year old jolteon and I REALLY don't like to talk to other pokemon. I guess you could call me a sociopath, but I like to think of myself as an antisocial pokemon. Anyways, you're probably like,"Okay, I get it! Tell me how you got there!" Well, this is how it happened.

_*flashbacks into 2 days ago*_

_I can't __believe today is the day we evolve! _

_Naturally, i'm going to become a jolteon, like my father. _

_My father is like my best friend to me. Actually, he is my only friend._

_I'm very shy like my mother, an umbreon._

_My dad is very brave and never gets shy or nervous though._

_That is the reason that I want to become a jolteon, so I can be like Dad!_

_Well, I'd better get going so I'm not late!_

_-At the pokemon ceremony-_

_"Woah." I glance at the huge amount of pokemon that came to watch their kids evolve._

_I quickly jump back behind the curtain when a few parents look at me._

_Since, well you know, i'm extremely shy, I do NOT want to go out there._

_While i'm caught up in my own thoughts, the principal announces that the ceremony is about to begin._

_"Oh crap, oh crap, oh crap!" I panic. _

_"What's the matter?" A voice speaks from behind me._

_I scream on accident because I didn't notice him until now._

_"Oh, h-hey Teal..."_

_I knew I was forgetting something!_

_I have a (kind of) friend named Teal._

_He mainly helps me with my social issues, like if i'm too scared to talk to someone or do something i don't like._

_Just like now, for instance. _

_"You okay? I know, there is a lot of people, but if you just do what I suggested, you'll be fine." Teal offered._

_"Yeah, I guess so. B-But I still don't see how imagining everyone without their fur is going to help." I say, embarrassed at what I just said._

_Teal just sighs._

_"Alright students, come out and stand at your evolution stations!" The principal announces._

_I start to shake a little._

_"Come on, let's go." Teal says as he walks from behind the curtain._

_Come on, Volt. _

_You can do this!_

_Just imagine, being like dad!_

_I calm down a little at those thoughts._

_"It's now or never." _

_I walk out of the curtains._

_Hey, it's not that bad!_

_I walk over to the Jolteon station._

_"Now parents and guardians, the moment you've all been waiting for..." The principal says as a drum roll starts playing in the background._

_"Eevee's... touch your stone and evolve!"_

_I look around as I see all of the eevee's evolving into arrays of colors._

_I reach to touch a thunder stone, but there is only one left!_

_I touch it, but nothing happens..._

_Then, I look to my right and see another eevee touching the same stone at the same exact time._

_"Hey, why isn't it worki- The eevee says in a feminine voice._

_Oh no, she's a girl!_

_I am even more shy around girls than around boys, so this won't end well._

_"Let go!" She says, noticing that I am touching it as well._

_If you didn't know, pokemon cannot evolve if two are touching the same stone at the same time._

_I grab the thunder stone with both of my paws, as does she._

_We start tugging back and forth with it._

_"C-Come on, I have been waiting for this for my whole life!" I say to the eevee._

_"No, I have!" She yells._

_Little do I know, everyone, and I mean EVERYONE, was staring at us._

_Even the principal was embarrassed._

_I think that if I tug really hard, she will lose grip and give me the evolution._

_Ok, here we go._

_"Hyyyaaa!" I yell as I jerk the stone from the other eevee's paws._

_As a result, she goes flying backwards and I evolve into a jolteon._

_Wow! This is awesome!_

_Wait... Oh Arceus._

_Everyone is looking at me... this is not good._

_Ok, I am going to make a run for it._

_RUN! _

_I run as quick as I can and turn to see an extremely angry glaceon chasing me._

_Luckily, Jolteons can run really fast, so I easily outrun her._

_-At my house-_

_I run into my den and then into my room._

_"I can never go back there..." I say to myself._

_That had to be the worst moment of my life._

_Why couldn't I have been den-schooled! _

_My mom and dad did not go to the ceremony, because of mom's shyness._

_I am really lucky that they did not come._

_After a while of sulking, I fall asleep._

_-fast-forward to the next evening-_

_"Well, it is getting pretty late. I'd better head home." Teal says._

_"O-Ok. Cya later then." I reply._

_"Byeee!" He yells as he runs from my den._

_I just wave._

_Today went by quickly for me. _

_It was probably because I just played with Teal all day._

_He evolved into a vaporeon and had came over to check on me._

_Since he is my mental supporter, I don't mind hanging with him._

_... :3_

_It is time for bed, so I go back inside and lay down._

_My parents come in and tuck me in._

_My mom sometimes sings me to sleep, and she did tonight._

_After about a minute, i'm asleep._

_... Zzz..._

_"WHAM"_

_I jolt awake._

_"What the heck was that!" I scream._

_I sit there, not moving an inch out of fear._

_I guess it was nothing, so I'm going back to sleep._

_"WHAM"_

_There it was again!_

_I get up to go investigate._

_I walk out of the den, and I still don't see anything._

_"Huh, I guess it was nothi-" I'm cut off by a Tackle from behind._

_"AHHH!" I yell as im launched forward._

_I'm immediately pinned down by a random Glaceon._

_Wait a minute, that's the glaceon that I was fighting for the thunder stone!_

-end of flashback-

So, yeah. This is where I am now. Still pinned down. Still, stuck. And I don't even know this girl!

**A/N: Ok guys! I think that this has to be one of the longest chapters that I've ever made! Just kidding, lol. But seriously, let me know what you guys think of this story. I think that its a great start, but anyways, cya next time!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Heyyy, Vsauce, Michael here- I mean, Luke here. As promised I made chapter 2 so I hope yall like it.**

"Uh, er- W-Wh-" I stutter out of complete embarrassment.

She just looks at me slightly confused, but continues crying.

What is with this girl? She just tackles me out of nowhere and starts crying!

I mean, I guess I just stole the last thunder stone and basically forced her to become a Glaceon, but come on!

I have been waiting all of my life for this and she's just being selfish!

Or is it me?

"Well, aren't you gonna say anything?" The glaceon interrupts my thoughts.

"Oh, um- Well, I-I'm not a very social p-pokemon." I say nervously.

She must think I'm a total weirdo.

"I can tell." She says with a sassy tone.

I just sigh.

Welp, at least she's not crying anymore.

And she doesn't seem to be mad either.

"Ok, so here's the deal." She exclaims.

Deal?! What does she mean by that?

"Since you were so selfish and stole that thunder stone from me, you will have to make it up to me."

Oh come on! I don't even know this girl.

"O-Ok." I say.

FRICK, WHY DID I SAY THAT!?

"But c-can I at least know your name?" I ask.

"My name is May. What about you?" May replies.

"J-Jason, but you can call me Volt."

"Ok." She gives me a look as if she is not entertained.

...

"So, can you get off me now? P-Please?" I ask.

"Not until you think of a way to pay me back. So, you better start thinking if you want to leave." May exclaims.

Who does May think she is?! Bossing me around like this!

"Oh come on, it's the middle of the night and i'm getting tired."

"Nope."

I growl.

COME ON GIRL LET ME GO!

"You can't intimidate me like that with such a puny Growl. I don't get scared easily." May says a bit to confident of herself.

Darn it, she makes me so mad!

I let out an electric shock out of pure anger.

"Ow! You'll pay for that!" May yells as she lets out a headbutt.

Oh crap.

BONK!

...

...

...

I'm awakened by the bright sunlight.

"Ugh, what time is it?" I say groggily.

Something's off.

Why is it cold in the middle of summer?

I look down to see... May hugging me?!

"AAAHHH!" I yell.

I try to wiggle out of May's grasp.

My face starts to blush.

"Huh, what's the matter?" She says unconsciously.

She (thankfully) lets go of me and jumps back.

"What are you doing you weirdo?!" She yells at me as she starts to blush a little too.

"I should be asking you! Your the one who hugged me!" I loudly reply.

"Am not!"

"Is too!"

"Am not!"

"Is too!"

...

After lots of arguing, we calmed down.

"So, have you figured out how to repay me yet?" Mays sassily (is that even a word) asks.

"No... Your not gonna pin me down again, are you?" I say kind of as a joke.

May chuckles.

"No. Sorry about last night, I was mad and I-"

"It's ok. I kinda deserved it after what I did to you."

"Yeah, I guess you did." May says while faintly laughing.

You know, May is not such a bad Pokemon after all.

I wonder why she needed to become a Jolteon so badly though?

"Say, uh, why did you want to be a Jolteon?" I ask.

"Oh.. It's kind of a sensitive topic and i'd rather not talk about it" She nervously says.

"Aww, fine. But promise me you'll tell me later?"

"Hmm, alright. But you better not bug me about it a lot."

"I won't." I chuckle.

...

...

(_The next day_)

I am on my way to the lake next to my den right now.

I normally meet Teal for a swim here since he's, you know, a VAPOREON.

"There you are! I was wondering how long it would take for you to get here." Teal laughs.

"Sorry, we ran out of berries so I had to grab some for breakfast." I lie.

Should I tell him the truth about May or not?

(_Flashback to this morning_)

_"Hey Volt!" May says as she approaches my den._

_"Oh hey May, what's up?" I reply._

_Me and May have become great friends__._

_It turns out that we have a lot more in common than I thought._

_"Well, tomorrow I am gonna go to the Luxray guild to see my mom, and I was wondering if you wanted to come with me?" May asks me._

_"Wait, your mom works at the Luxray guild?" _

_"Yeah. She is the assistant manager." _

_"Wow! That's amazing! Sure, I would love to go with you!" I exclaim, not realising what I said._

_May's cheeks turn a bright pink._

_"O-Ok, then I'll see you tomorrow at sunrise?" She asks._

_What happened to her? _

_She is acting weird all of the sudden._

_"Ok, i'll see you then." I say, a little confused._

_She turns and walks away._

_I hear a faint giggle as she leaves._

_Huh, that was weird._

_Eh, it was probably nothing._

_(End of flashback)_

Maybe I will.

"Oh, ok. Well come on in! The waters fine!" Teal says happily.

"Alright!" I jump in.

...

"Karma! You forgot your lunch!" Teal's mom yells.

"Karma? Whats that?" I ask.

"Oh that's just a nickname that my parents call me. Be right back!" Teal says as he runs to his mom.

Karma? I didn't know teal had a nickname like that.

I will have to ask him about it when he gets back.

...

"So what was that whole "Karma" thing about anyways?" I ask.

"Oh, well you see my parents always called me that because when I somehow learned the move "Revenge" so they thought that Karma fit me." He explains.

"Oh ok, that's pretty cool actually! Can I call you that from now on?"

"I don't see why not. Sure!" Karma says.

"Great!"

We swim for a while, then me and Karma go to our favorite spot; a little cliff where we always hang out at.

"So tell me, what happened to you?" Karma asks.

"What do you mean by that?" I get confused.

"Well, you are not near as nervous as you usually are, and I haven't heard you stutter once. So what happened?" Karma explains.

I guess he is right, I haven't done that at all for some reason.

I didn't even notice it.

"I don't know, I guess I didn't notice it until now." I tell Karma.

"Huh, well I am glad that your doing better!" He says happily.

"Yeah, me too." I say.

Realization strikes me.

What if, it was talking to May so much that I built up more confidence?!

Now I definitely don't want to tell Karma about May.

"What's wrong? You look like you just saw a ghost." Karma asks.

"Oh well it's nothing, uhh, I'd better head home now. Bye!" I freak out and start blushing like an idiot.

"Oh, uh bye I guess?" Karma says, very confused.

I practically run home.

**A/N: sorry for the long wait guys. I have been dealing with some irl problems, but I will make a new chapter soon!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I know I left last chapter on a kind of cliffhanger, but I decided to make chapter three a lot sooner than usual. I will be updating more because school is about to be out, so hopefully by the end of this summer, my stories will be complete. Anyways, enjoy! **

_(the next_ _morning_)

"YAWWNN."

Last night was...Well, I don't really want to talk about it.

I'll just say this; I was thinking about May, a little to much, and I did some stuff.

IT'S VERY PERSONAL, OK!

"*sigh*"

I wonder if May is here yet.

I grab my bag and walk to the entrance of my den.

May is not here? Huh.. Oh well.

She is probably just running late.

(15 minutes later)

OK, something is off.

If I know May, I know that she would not be _this_ late to a meetup.

I think I'll going to walk to town and see if she is there.

(on the way)

Y'know, now that I think about it, May was acting weird last time we talked.

I hope she didn't purposely not show up.

No, May is not like that.

Oh, there's town center.

I guess I will look around and see if May is here.

...

"H-HELP!" Someone yells in the distance.

What was that?!

It sounded like May!

I'll go check it out!

...

"Get away from me, you bastard!" May yells.

"Relax, babe. Just give me the necklace and no one gets hurt." What seems to be a poochyena says.

Oh no, I need to help May!

"Hey, you! Get away from her!" I yell like a dummy.

The poochyena turns to me.

"And what are you going about it?" He laughs.

What to do? What to do?

I only know three moves: Tackle, Spark, and Thunder Wave.

"Uh... This!" I yell as I let out a Spark that shocks the poochyena.

"OW! Ok, let's go then!" He yells back.

The poochyena starts charging towards me.

He uses Bite.

Oh crap.

It lands right on my leg.

"OOOWWWWW!" I yell in pain.

Out of reflex I launch a thunder wave at him, which paralyzes him.

May gasps.

"Uh, are you OK, May?" I ask, trying to bear the pain.

"I'm fine, you don't look so good though." She says.

I look down at my leg, and its gashing out blood.

"Ugh-" I feel like i'm going to faint.

"Hold on, I will-"

I black out.

...

...

...

...

"Ugh, where am I..." I say as I wake up.

It feels cold again...

I look down to see May curled up next to me.

"*sigh*"

I don't see the point of waking her up, so I will just let her sleep.

I try to get up, but EXTREME pain comes from my leg.

"OW, OW, OW!" I accidentally say loudly.

May wakes up.

"Huh? Oh, you should probably stay off that leg for a while." She groggily says.

"Aww. A-About how long do you think?" I ask.

"Oh, I don't know, maybe a day or two." May replies.

"Uh, ok but how am I supposed to get home?"

"Silly boy, your at your den right now." She giggles.

I look around.

"Oh, I didn't notice." I chuckle.

"Thanks by the way." May says.

"Thanks? For what?"

"If you didnt come along when you did, who knows what could have happened."

"Well, I guess that's true but I did get attacked and we barely got away." I lower my confidence.

"Don't say that! You did good! At least it was only your leg that got hurt and not your entire body!" May exclaims.

Woah, I didn't know May could talk like that.

"I-I guess that's true. Thanks May." I say, feeling better.

May slightly blushes.

"I should be thanking you, after all. That thief almost stole my lucky necklace."

"Lucky necklace? What's that about?" I ask.

"It's a necklace that my mom found in a mystery dungeon. She let me keep it, so I called it my lucky necklace."

"Oh, that's really cool!"

May blushes again.

"Y-You think so?"

"Yeah!" I didn't notice her blushing.

"O-Ok, I think I will go see my mom now. Cya later!" She leaves quickly.

"Bye?"

Now I know how Karma must have felt last night.

I think I will take a nap for the time being.

Zzz...

...

"Hey Volt, you awake?" Karma asks.

"Ugh, I am now." I say, still half-asleep.

I forgot that my leg was still injured so when I moved it I screamed in pain.

"Oh my god, are you ok?" Karma panicked.

"Yeah, i'm fine. I just got into a little fight yesterday. Nothing to worry about."

"Well, as long as your not injured severely, then everything's fine."

"Ok.."

(in the evening)

"Well, I think i'm gonna go home. Good night!" Karma says as he leaves my den.

"Bye!"

It's always fun to hang out with Karma.

I haven't told him about May yet, but I might soon.

*KNOCK,KNOCK*

"Huh, who is it?"

**A/N: Another cliffhanger! Sorry for this but I think it makes the story more interesting, so I will keep doing them :). Next, i'll update shooting star, so cya guys then!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: e.e yes its another epic gamer chapter to this story xd. so yeah of course i'm uploading to this cringey story again, jk lol. anywaysssss i left this on a big cliffhanger and i hate myself for it but whatever cuz here is another chapter yes. enjoy. o and btw sorry but this chap will be very short becuz i didn't have much time to think of **_** t.**_

I limp across the room and grab the doorknob.

As I open it, I see tears rolling down May's face.

"May? What's wrong?" I ask with a concerned tone.

"V-Volt.. c-can I come in please?" May says in a shaky voice.

"O-Of course! Come on, let's sit down." I reply.

OW! My leg feels terrible, but I will bear it.

After all, May is obviously upset and I cant make her worry about me at this time.

We both sit down on the couch.

"S-So what's wrong, May?" I cringe from the tremendous pain in my leg.

"*sniff* W-Well, i don't know how to say this but... M-My parents are..." May's eyes start to tear up.

May bursts out crying and puts her head on my shoulder and her arms around my neck.

I blush for a second but then focus back on comforting May.

I put my arm on her back and try to make her feel better.

"I... think I know what you mean. That must have been a traumatic experience. It will be okay, just let it all out." I say in a comforting voice while patting her back.

After about 5 minutes of crying, May starts to slow down.

"sniff sniff* t-thanks, V-Volt." May lifts her head off of my shoulder.

"No problem. A-Anytime you need help with something like this just let me know." I reply.

I see a tiny smile on May's face but it slowly fades away.

"So tell me, how did this happen?" I ask while putting my paw under her chin and slightly raising her head.

She blushes for a second.

"W-Well, from what I k-know... My mom and dad both went in a m-mystery dungeon together, but there was an extremely powerful p-pokemon hiding in the dungeon, and well... they c-couldn't defeat it." May started to tear up again.

I also got sad from hearing her story.

"I feel terrible for you. I can't imagine how much sadness you must be experiencing right now. Y-You are welcome to stay here for as long as you would like." I offer.

"W-Wow, thanks a lot, V-Volt." May studders.

May leans in and gives me a hug.

My cheeks start heating up and so do May's.

She releases the hug.

"Well, it's almost time to go to bed. You can sleep on my bed and I will just sleep on the floor." I say.

To be honest, i'm not looking forward to sleeping on the floor, but it's fine since May has gone through too much today.

"Uh, o-ok. I'll go get a shower if you don't m-mind." May says.

"Ok, I will be up in a few minutes."

"A-Alright." May runs up the stairs.

*sigh* Oh well.

**A/N: oml im so tired... i worked on this until 4:00 am at night o_o anyways thanks for reading and sorry for not uploading in a while so yeah bye ima fall asleep now**

**...Zzz...**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: yes yes chap 5 already because other chapter was shorty. This chapter will be epic lol. Sorry if i dont upload for a bit, i'm going back to school so yeah. I'm kinda excited for 7th grade but it's not like anyone reading cares xd, yeah yeah ok start story chap 5.**

_10 minutes later.._

I start to limp up the stairs slowly.

When I get up, my bedroom door is closed.

I'm about to knock on the door but I hear May saying something to herself.

She is talking quietly so I cannot understand what she is saying.

I knock on the door.

"May? Can I come in?" I ask.

"H-Huh, oh yeah come in." She says nervously.

I open the door and slowly walk in.

"Uh, I guess I will go brush my teeth. Be right back." I say.

"Oh ok.."

...

I lay down on the floor, next to my bed.

"Well, um good night." I say.

"Yeahh... good night." She replies.

I don't know why, but this is kinda awkward.

Eh, whatever. I'm too tired to think...

_I slowly drift to sleep._

...

_**May's POV**_

I see Volt fall asleep.

Aw.. He looks kinda cute.

Wait what?

Uhhhhh what did i just think...

I'm probably just tired, yeah that's it.

Ohhh, Volt's bed is so comfyyyyyyy...

Zzzzzzz..

_7:00 AM_

"_Guh" _I awake from my sleep.

Ugh, I just had the besttt dreamm.

It was me and my one true love sharing a drink on a romantic beach setup.

The sun was setting and my true love and I leaned in for a kiss.

When I opened my eyes, we looked at each other with lust-filled eyes.

He was so spiky and cute and.. yellow..?

No way... Was my one true love... Volt?

No no no, it was just a dream.

I don't actually love Volt.. do I?

_Without realising, I roll off of Volt's bed and land on something really soft._

"Huh!" Volt wakes up.

O..m..g... I LANDED ON VOLT, CRAP!

**_Volt's POV_**

I wake up because of something landing on top of me.

"huh?" I say, still half-asleep.

I rub my eyes.

...

May is on top of me.

uHhhhhh.

I realise what position we are in and start blushing like crazy.

May does the same.

"M-May? W-Would you mind g-getting off of me..." I stutter.

"Uhhh... Uhhhh, y-yeah." May seems to be freaking out.

Frankly I don't blame her.

May quickly jumps off of me and looks down.

"V-Volt, i'm soo sorry. I-I didn't mean to-"

"I-It's ok. Let's just um, forget that ever happened." I interrupt May.

"Yeahh. Definitely.." She quietly says.

We just sit in silence for a moment.

"Uh, I guess I will go make breakfast." I speak up.

"O-Ok. But wait, I thought your parents lived here?" May asks.

"Well, my parents are thinking about buying a new den and they are out for the weekend. If they move, i'm going to get this den for myself." I explain.

"Oh that's cool."

"It's nice. I like having this whole place to myself, so I hope they find a new den." I say.

"Yeah, also thanks a ton for letting me stay here." May says, she then gives me a hug.

We both blush.

"Uh, your welcome. I'm gonna go make breakfast now." I go out the door.

This entire morning was.. very awkward. O_O

**A/N: UwU xd. I totally ship these two (literally) so cute owo uwu xdxdxd. yeah so I might make a new story soon but maybe not idk. Also, ik i dont usually do POV's, but I thought it would be better if i did. anyways I hope you enjoyed and uh bye cya in next chapter or story i make because yes. **


	6. Chapter 6

**A/n: not much to say except sorry if this chapter is confusing but deal with it. lol just kidding, there is gonna be a lot of POV switches so heads up on that. hope u enjoy. c:**

_Volt's POV_

I walk down the stairs with a slight limp.

Ugh, May must think i'm a "weirdo" now..

I mean, why is she even staying here?

Not that it's a bad thing, but I am sure she has some better friends to go to.

I am not very good at taking care of someone, also my leg injury makes it even worse.

I guess I will start breakfast now..

_May's POV_

The sizzle of food cooking can be heard from downstairs.

Oof.

That was.. very awkward.

Volt must think I am some crazy Pokemon now.

No, he is not like that.

Volt is nice and kind and.. funny.

I remember how hard I laughed the other day.

**_Three days ago.._**

_Me and Volt are going to hang out today._

_Later, I think I will ask him if he wants to visit my mom's Guild._

_"Hm? Oh hello May. I didn't expect you to be early.. Sorry if my fur is messy, hah." Volt joked._

_"It's alright. You look nice!" I said enthusiastically._

_"Oh.. thanks!" Volt replied with a small blush._

**_Later.._**

_"Alright, alright, here goes.." Volt giggled._

_"Did you hear about the mathematician who is afraid of negative numbers?_ _He'll stop at nothing to avoid them!"_

_Pffttt! _

_I begin to laugh really hard at the joke._

_"Ahhahahahahha!" I can't stop laughing!_

_"Heh, I take it you liked the joke?" He asked._

_"*giggle* Yeah! A lot! *giggles some more*"_

**_-END OF FLASHBACK-_**

Ah, it was a corny joke, but still funny.

I think I will go downstairs and watch TV or something.

_Back to Volt's POV_

I hear May coming down the stairs.

Uh-oh.

I hope she isn't feeling as awkward as I am right now.

"Uhm, hey." She says at the bottom of the stairs.

"Hey.. Breakfast is almost ready." I say.

"Great! I'm starving! By the way, whats for breakfast?" She asks.

I laugh a little.

"Pancakes, bacon, and scrambled eggs." I say.

"Huh? How did you know that's my favorite!?" May asks cheerfully.

"Hah, lucky guess, I suppose?" I reply.

"Well, I am looking forward to it! Thanks again for all of this by the way." May says.

"Oh, uhm. Your welcome!" I say with a blush.

I guess May isn't feeling awkward...

But I sure am. -_-

"Hey, uh, do you mind if I watch TV for a bit?"

"Not at all!" I say a little too cheerful.

"Thanks a ton!" May says as she walks into the living room.

"No problem."

**_A few minutes later.._**

Finally, I prepared a pretty good looking breakfast.

Although, I accidentally made a bit too much food..

Oh well, we can eat it later or something.

"Breakfast's re-" I am cut off by a knock on the door.

Huh, wonder who that could be.

It wouldn't be my parents, because they are gonna be away for another 3 days.

I'll look through the window and see.

I walk to the window and peer out to see Karma at the door.

Oh that's right!

I was gonna meet him today and hang out.

I totally forgot because of the whole situation with May.

Uh-oh.

I also never told Karma about May being my friend, so this is gonna take some explaining.

I wobble to the door and open it.

"Hey, Volt!" Karma says cheerfully.

"Hey there, Karma." I mentally sweat-drop.

"May I come in?" He asks.

"Uh, sure." I move out of the way and Karma walks in.

I close the door and he notices the big breakfast on the table.

"Wow, you must be hungry! Is all this food for us?" He jokes.

"Well, Uhm... I do have a little company.." I say nervously.

"Really? Who is it?" He asks.

As if the timing was planned, May walks into the kitchen and stands next to me.

"Oh, hello. Volt, I didn't realise you had a friend over?" May curiously asked.

"Yeah.. May, this is Teal. Teal, this is May." I introduced them to each other.

"Nice to meet you, May. You can call me Karma." Karma formally said.

"Same to you, Karma." May replied.

We just stood in silence for a moment.

_Karma's POV_

Hmm..

Look's like Volt has found himself another friend.

Good for him!

As his supporter, I definitely think he is becoming more social.

In fact, he has been getting more and more social, ever since he evolved.

"So... Wanna eat before the food gets cold?" Volt asked.

"Of course!" May replied.

"Sure." I said.

...

We all sit down at the relatively small table.

Makes since to be small, since only Volt and his parents live here.

"Alright, let's dig in!" I say.

I grab a fork and stab a Pecha Berry pancake, along with some pieces of bacon.

Volt and May both get a Razzleberry pancake and some eggs/bacon.

We all eat with various chomping sound effects.

**A/N: Pretty chill chapter, in my opinion. Hope you people liked it, also I might create a new story around fall, just a heads up. You already know the next update (on shooting star :P) so cya then!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: well time for another chapter on this. i honestly dont know what to do for it, but ill come up with something i guess. **

(_May's POV)_

I begin to munch on my small pancake.

I wonder why Volt didn't say that he was having a friend over?

Oh well, I guess I can ask later.

"Mmh-" I look over to see Volt cramming pancakes into his mouth.

I laugh a little, then proceed to eat some more.

"So, uhm, how long have you two been together?" Karma asks.

I blush a little at the thought.

"Oh, w-we aren't a couple or anything. Just friends." I say nervously.

"Yeah, I'm not ready for a relationship a-anyways." Volt casually says while eating more of his pancake.

"Oh, ok." Karma continues eating as well.

After the small conversation, we just eat in silence.

...

"That was delicious. Thanks for making it, Volt!" I exclaim.

"Uh, your welcome! So what do you guys want to do now?" He asks.

"I was gonna see if your leg was healed up yet, and if so we could go to this new place I know." Karma replies.

Oh yeah, I completely forgot about his injury.

Now I feel bad for making him do all that for me.

"Uh, well it doesn't hurt that much anymore. But I have a little bit of a limp when I walk." Volt says.

"Then, your in luck!" Karma says with excitement.

Volt and I both make a confused face.

"The new place I was talking about is, well a type of spa. And I've heard that the water comes from foreign springs that are known to tone muscles, heal wounds, etc." Karma explains.

"Oh, well I don't think I can go to a spa. Sorry." I say with a little embarrassment.

The truth is that I've never been to a spa, so I don't know if I would like it.

"Why not? Oh, wait, I see. Your an ice type so you probably wouldn't like to get in hot water." Volt says.

"Erm, well. Not really. I've.. never been to a spa before." I say nervously.

(_Volt's POV)_

May's never been to a hot spring? But our town is, like, famous for that.

"Don't worry, they are relaxing. Also, I did a little research and I'm pretty sure they have ice baths too." Karma said in a calming tone.

'O-Ok, I guess I could do that. B-But I'm not sure how much I would like it." May nervously said.

"Don't worry, it will be nice." I reassured.

"If you say so."

I like going to the spa a lot, but I'm usually too shy to go out and actually get in one, so this will be fun.

Speaking of which, I've gotten a lot more confident lately.

I guess it's because I evolved.

I limp up to my room, grab some Poké, and head back downstairs.

"Ok, we all ready to go?" I ask.

"Yup"

"Yeah."

...

We approach a long blue building with tinted windows.

"You sure this is the place, Karma?" I try to look inside the strange building.

"It says so on the map. But I don't see any signs that hint that it's a spa." Karma looks around.

The only sign to be found says "**OPEN**" in neon letters.

"Welp, maybe let's go inside?" May suggests.

I take one more close look inside, then back away.

"Yeah, sure. But I couldn't see anything in there." I say.

Karma grabs the door handle, and slowly opens it.

**A/N: heh.. wonder what's inside the building? lol, sorry for leaving it off here, but I think it will be better for the next chapter. Hope anyone who read this enjoyed this in the least and apologies for non-frequent updates. I got a lot of issues irl and sometimes I just don't feel like writing, but I do write when I can. Anyways, cya in the next chapter, ciao.**


	8. Story is post-poned (for now)

**hello people**

**so basically, I decided to post-pone this story temporarily and continue my other 2.**

**the reason?**

**I just feel like I'm going back and forth between the 3 and I honestly should just pause one while I finish the other.**

**apologies to anyone who liked this story in particular, but you can read my other story which is similar.**

**anyways, I'm sorry for not uploading much, and also goodbye.**


End file.
